Young Akatsuki
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: Tobi went on a mission and was givin a can of hair spray. Tobi showed it and let each Akatsuki memeber use it other then Pein. The next morning everyone other then Pein turned into kids. Now Pein has to take care of them. How will this turn out? Sadly won't be continued.
1. Young Akatsuki

**I'm just bored, its 10:30pm here and my parents are already in bed and I don't have school tomorrow! So I have all night so I decided to write a story about Akatsuki kids! I have written this kind of thing before which the Akatsuki young.**

**Also another thing I've improved my writing lately. I'm working on publishing a REAL book that can be found in Libraries. I can't wait till I finish it. But for now I'm sticking to fan .**

**Well here is the story.**

**Begin:**

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki but no one had anything to do. Sasori of course was working on his puppets, Konan was doing origami, Pein was doing paperwork in his office, Deidara was playing with his clay, Tobi was annoying everyone, Hidan was praying, Kakuzu was counting his money, Kisame was watching Jaws, Zetsu was watering his plants, and Itachi was reading a book.

"Damn it Tobi stop bugging me!" Kisame growled trying to watch TV without Tobi bugging him.

"Tobi is bored!" Tobi complained.

"Go complain to leader then." Kisame mumbled.

"Good idea!" Tobi skipped away.

"Now I can continue to watch TV." Kisame said watching TV.

Tobi kept knocking on Pein's office door because he wouldn't answer.

"Leader, leader, leader, leader!" Tobi kept saying.

"For gods sake come in!" Pein yelled.

"Yay!" Tobi skipped in.

"What the hell do you want?" Pein asked.

"Tobi is bored. Is there any missions yet?" Tobi questioned.

"Actually there is." Pein got out a piece of paper. "Take this to Konoha disgusted. it's a secret letter okay?"

"Okay leader you can count on me!" Tobi took the paper and skipped out.

"I hope he dies." Pein mumbled.

Pein had given Tobi the mission NOBODY wanted. No matter how bored they were. Tobi had kept his mask on but changed his clothes and set out. Nobody had NO idea who Tobi was.

"Tobi is almost to the village!" Tobi kept skipping to the village.

Tobi passed by a couple villagers from the Rain and Waterfall and they just looked at him with a snickering face. They looked like they were about to laugh.

"Hey peoples! Tobi loves the world!" Tobi waved at the villagers then skipped off.

Once he left the villagers laughed their asses off. Tobi made it to Konoha a little bit later and walked in.

"Wow this place is so big!" Tobi was just happy to get out of the base.

Tobi skipped over to the Hokage's office and said he had a note to give her. Everyone was so fooled thanks to him being a complete idiot. Tobi walked into Tsunade's office.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is ummm…Bob! And I have a note for you!" Tobi handed Tsuande the note.

She took the note and read it. Tsunade looked at Tobi curiously.

"Fine then, here this is some nice…er hair spray. Give it to a friend. OR use it for someone else." Tsunade handed Tobi a spray can with no lable on it.

"Wow thanks!" Tobi skipped out with the 'hair spray' and teleported back to the base.

"Tobi is back!" Tobi announced loudly.

"Damn it the quiet is over." Sasori mumbled shinning one of his puppets.

Tobi went to Pein's office. "Tobi gave the note to her!"

"Good, uh what is that?" Pein asked seeing the can.

"Oh this, its some hair spray the nice Hokage gave me!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

"Hair spray eh?" Pein didn't believe this.

"Tobi is going to share the spray with the others! Leader want to try some." Tobi asked.

"No thanks." Pein mumbled.

"Okay leader-sama!" Tobi skipped out of Pein's office.

"Great what is that stupid village up to now?" Pein thought.

Tobi saw Deidara in the kitchen drinking water. Tobi ran in there and yelled. "Sempai!"

"What Tobi un?! I was enjoying the peace un!" Deidara growled.

"Tobi got some hair spray that sempai might like." Tobi showed Dei the can.

"Cool I could use hair spray. My hair needs it hmm." Deidara took the spray can and sprayed it on his hair.

The spray was the color of pink but no one really cared. Tobi took the can back and ran into the living room. "Kisame-sempai!" Tobi ran over to where Kisame was still watching TV.

"What is it? I'm at the good part of the movie." kisame wouldn't let his eyes off the TV.

"Tobi has good hair spray, want to try some?" Tobi questioned.

"Sure if you'll shut up." Kisame answered.

"Okay!" Tobi nodded and gave Kisame the can.

Kisame sprayed the hair spray in his hair and gave it back to Tobi. "There happy?!"

"Yep! Tobi is going to show the others too!" Tobi skipped away.

Tobi saw Hidan and Kakuzu yelling at each other. Tobi walked over to them.

"Get out of here so I can pray Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"no I need to count my money!" Kakuzu growled.

"Um hey Kakuzu-sempai and Hidan-sempai." Tobi did a little wave.

They looked at him. "What do you want?" they both muttered.

"Tobi has hair spray and-" Tobi was cut off.

"Hair spray?! I need some, my hair needs to be better, Deidara says so." Hidan took the can and sprayed it in his hair.

"Kakuzu try some." Hidan handed it to Kakuzu.

"Fine Hidan." Kakuzu sprayed it in his hair too and gave it to Tobi.

"Mmmm it smells good. Like candy." Hidan said.

"Yeah like kid's candy." Kakuzu said.

"Bye guys!" Tobi skipped away to find the others.

Tobi saw Konan making an origami dragon.

"Konan!" Tobi ran over to her.

"What?" Konan mumbled.

"Tobi has hair spray. Don't girls like hair spray?" Tobi said.

"Tobi haven't you noticed, I'm the ONLY girl in Akatsuki. I'm not into girlish stuff." Konan pointed out.

"Will you do it for me?" Tobi did a chibi eye through his eye hole.

"Fine just stop looking at me like that. It freaks me out." Konan took the hair spray.

Konan wasn't like other girls so it sickened her, but she did it. She gave it back to Tobi and coughed because of the smell.

"Bye Konan-sempai!" Tobi skipped away again.

"I hate that girly stuff." Konan scowled then continued on her origami.

Tobi then saw Itachi. "Itachi-sempai!" Tobi ran over to him.

"What is it Tobi?" Itachi looked up from a book he was reading.

"Tobi got hair spray and though since Itachi likes to keep his hair looking healthy you should try it." Tobi said.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yep." Tobi said.

"Fine give it to me." Itachi put his book on the table near him and took the hair spray.

Itachi sprayed it in his hair and started to read his book again.

"Uh okay bye Itachi." Tobi walked away.

Tobi then saw Zetsu watering the plants in the window sill near the enterance of the base.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi ran over to him.

"What is it Tobi?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"**Go away." **the black side mumbled.

"Tobi got hair spray!" Tobi told him cheerfully.

"**Good for you.**" Zetsu's black side muttered.

"Well you want us to try it out?" Zetsu's white side questioned.

"Yep!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"Fine." both sides sighed and sprayed a little bit on his hair that he had, trying not to get it on his venus fly-trap.

"**There.**" Zetsu handed it back to Tobi.

"Bye Zetsu-san!" Tobi skipped away.

Tobi then saw his last person to tell it about, Sasori. Sasori was now painting his puppets. Tobi ran over there.

"What do you want second brat?" Sasori asked not stopping working on his puppet.

"Tobi wants you to try this hair spray!" Tobi said.

"Tobi, I'm a puppet, I don't need hair spray." Sasori reminded him.

"Just try it please please!" Tobi begged.

"Fine." Sasori took the spray and quickly sprayed it on his hair and handed it back. "There not leave me alone."

"Okay!" Tobi walked away this time.

"Now for Tobi to do it to himself!" Tobi sprayed his hair and it did smell like kid's candy. "Well Tobi had such a good day! Tomorrow everyone will smell good!"

But Tobi was wrong…

**The next morning:**

Tobi woke up and yawned.

"Good morning world!" Tobi said.

Tobi then noticed his voice was squeakier. It sounded…young. Tobi looked at himself and he was smaller, he was a kid! He seemed to be about 5 or 6 years old.

"Whoa what happen to Tobi." Tobi thought.

Just then Tobi heard a knock on his door and Deidara walked in as a 6 year old.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Deidara demanded to know.

"Sempai didn't say un or hmm." Tobi looked shocked.

"I don't know hwy though." Deidara mumbled.

Just then Hidan came in looking pissed. "Tobi what did you do to me!?"

"Tobi don't know." Tobi got out of his bed and walked out.

All the Akatsuki were young. Other then Pein that was. Itachi was complaining and he was 4 years old.

"Me not want this." Itachi kept saying.

Pein already looked pissed by the way they were kids. They were annoying enough adults.

"Leader-sama! Kisame pulled my hair!" Itachi complained.

Kisame snickered in the background.

"I don't care then tell him to stop I don't care!" Pein growled.

Konan was the only one not annoying. She was 7 years old. The oldest out of the Akatsuki kids. That is how young they were.

"Leader! Hidan keeps stealing my money!" Kakuzu cried.

"For gods sake leave me alone." Pein had an anime vein on his forehead.

"We can't because we are kids now weader." that was Sasori who was actually 3 years old.

"Great." Pein mumbled.

"Leader leader! Hidan keeps killing my flowers!" Zetsu started to cry. Zetsu was 5 years old.

Pein growled and grabbed Hidan by the cloak collar and put him in his room and locked him in there. Hidan was 6 years old.

"No fair!" Hidan crossed his arms. He was already in time-out.

"Leader Sasori keeps calling me a girl!" Deidara tugged on Pein's cloak.

"Then tell him to stop." Pein scowled getting pissed.

Tobi watched and walked over to leader and tugged on his cloak. "Uh leader what is going on?"

Pein looked at Tobi. "You think I know, I think it has something to do with that hair spray YOU gave them. Since I didn't use any I'm not young."

"Oh Tobi gets it, Tobi was tricked."

"Of course." Pein mumbled.

"Tobi you are such an idiot!" Deidara laughed.

Tobi started to cry instantly. Tobi was the most annoying.

"Sempai Tobi is sorry!" Tobi cried.

"Tobi just shut up and forget about it." Deidar said. "You stupid baby."

"that not nice sempai." Tobi said.

"I know." Deidara smiled and walked away.

"So what will we do about this weader?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know, maybe it'll wear off." Pein said in a annoyed voice.

"Yeah hopefully." Kisame said.

"So what will for now leader?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, I guess I have to take care of you guys." Pein sighed. "Only Konan won't be a trouble." Pein thought.

"Tobi scared leader-sempai." Tobi held onto Pein's cloak.

"Why are you scared?" Pein asked.

"The others will be mean to Tobi." Tobi answered sadly. "they will hurt Tobi because it was my fault and I didn't mean to do anything." Tobi was about to cry again.

"You didn't mean to so its okay." Pein just didn't want him to cry again.

Tobi just nodded. "Tobi feels safe with leader!"

Pein just made a grunt. "Damn this just had to happen."

**Well what did you think? Its 11:50 here so I'm going to bed. So yeah. Took me an hour to make.**

**Please review! I like to see what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Small troubles

**Well here is the next chapter! I couldn't help it! So far people like it! So here it is!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

It had been an hour now since the Akatsuki had turned young. Pein was annoyed to the hell now.

"Leader! Kisame pulled my ponytail!" Deidara complained for the 5th time.

"For gods sake tell him to stop." Pein growled.

Tobi had stayed by Pein's side the whole day which annoyed him worse.

"Leader Tobi is hungry." Tobi said.

"Hey me too!" the other Akatsuki said.

Pein moaned. "why me?"

"Well leader want to become young too?" Tobi asked, "Tobi still has hair spray."

"No." Pein answered. "Just why the hell do you guys come to me?!"

"Well you are the leader and now we're younger. We need someone to watch us and we can only trust you." Kisame said.

"Great." Pein mumbled.

"Tobi still hungry." Tobi whined.

"Fine come on I'll make you guys something to eat." Pein said in an annoyed voice walking to the kitchen.

The young Akatsuki followed.

"What the heck do you guys want?" Pein asked.

"We don't know." the young Akatsuki shrugged.

"Oh oh! Waffles!" Tobi yelled.

"Leader can I just go outside and eat some animals?" Zetsu questioned.

"Yeah whatever just don't get caught or get lost." Pein reminded him.

"Like I'd get lost." Zetsu started to walk outside.

"Three…two…one." Pein counted.

Zetsu ran in at one looking scared. "I got lost but now I'm back!"

"Knew it." Pein muttered.

"Make waffles leader!" Tobi kept saying.

"Fine!" Pein scowled.

"Yay!" Tobi smiled under his mask.

The other Akatsuki waited until he had finished making them at the same time arguing.

"Art is bang Sasori no Danna!" Deidara growled.

"Art is eternal beauty!" Sasori scowled.

"My art is way better!" Deidara said.

"No mine is…wait I can't call you brat. Dang it." Sasori mumbled.

Pein soon finished the waffles and the Akatsuki kids ate instantly.

"Okay now I know how parents feel when they say they are busy and too tired." Pein mumbled.

He had made 9 waffles that was tiring. Zetsu was already done and walked out to go play with his plants.

"Wow Zetsu-san is a fast eater." Tobi pointed out.

"Well no duh." Deidara was almost done too.

"You know what I noticed lately?" Sasori said.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Konan has been the most quiet." Sasori answered.

All the Akatsuki kids looked at Konan.

"What?" Konan looked confused.

"You've been REALLY quiet." Hidan said.

"So…." Konan said.

"So why are you quiet?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know…" Konan mumbled.

All the Akatsuki smirked. They knew Pein and her loved each other but now she couldn't love him. She was too young.

"Don't worry we know everything." Hidan snickered.

"Shut up." Konan growled.

Konan got up and walked out and the Akatsuki kids laughed.

"That was so fun to do." Kakuzu laughed.

"Yeah." Deidara wiped his eye like he had a tear in it from laughing.

"Assholes." Konan muttered in the living room.

Now all the Akatsuki kids were done eating and playing in the living room. Pein was just trying to get on the phone to get a babysitter so he wouldn't have to do this.

"Listen I have nine kids and I NEED a babysitter." Pein said on the phone.

"Nine freaking kids?!" the women on the phone yelled. "Uh sorry goodbye." the girl on the phone hung up.

"Damn it!" Pein growled.

"What is leader doing?" Tobi asked tugging on Pein's cloak.

"Nothing." Pein lied.

"It seemed like something." Tobi said.

"It was nothing." Pein walked away.

Tobi followed him because Tobi didn't want to leave Pein alone. "Leader Tobi is bored."

"So what." Pein muttered.

"Well why don't you buy stuff for us?" Tobi said.

"No you guys are already causing enough trouble." Pein said.

"We aren't meaning to leader-sama." Tobi sniffed.

"Don't cry." Pein growled.

"Tobi is sorry." Tobi looked at the ground.

"Its okay." Pein mumbled.

Tobi just walked away trying to figure out what to do.

"I say lets have a water balloon fight." Kisame suggested.

All the Akatsuki kids were in a circle trying to figure out ideas.

"Good idea it is kind of hot outside." Hidan said.

"Yeah." Itachi agreed.

"How about we go swimming in a river instead.: Kakuzu suggested.

"Yeah I like his idea better!" Kisame smiled.

"So lets ask leader if we can!" Deidara said.

"Yeah!" the kid Akatsuki got up and walked to where Pein was.

Pein was watching TV In peace.

"Leader!" the Akatsuki kids yelled.

"What the hell now?" Pein grumbled.

"Can we go swimming?" Kisame asked.

"Fine but I have to go with you or else you'll probably get caught." Pein sighed.

"Okay." the akatsuki kids mumbled.

Soon all the Akatsuki kids were in bathing suits and ran outside. Pein just walked outside thanks to him having to watch them.

"Damn they are starting to act like real kids." Pein mumbled just sitting under a tree watching them.

It was true the Akatsuki kids were dunking each other into the water and wrestling with each other and throwing pennies in the water then going after them.

"Its my penny!" Kakuzu kept winning.

"Hey! You don't get to keep it Kakuzu-chan." Hidan crossed his arms.

"Yes I do!" Kakuzu ran away with the penny.

Hidan ran after him. "That was my penny!"

Pein just sighed and looked around. They were REALLY acting like real kids now. Hidan and Kakuzu started to run back but they were STILL chasing each other.

"Give me it back Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Pein sighed and got up and walked over there. Niw Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting, Kakuzu punched Hidan, Hidan slapped Kakuzu, Kakuzu bit Hidan, and Hidan scratched Kakuzu.

"Guys break it up!" Pein ordered pushing them away from each other.

"But…" Hidan started, "Kakuzu is taking my penny!" Hidan glared at Kakuzu," He won't give it back!"

Pein looked at Kakuzu with his Rinnegan eyes. It kind of freaked Kakuzu out.

"Give him his penny back." Pein ordered in a parent like voice.

"But but-" Kakuzu was cut off by Pein's voice.

"No buts! Give it to me or him now!" Pein growled holding out his hand.

Kakuzu hesitated but sadly and slowly put the penny in Pein's hand and walked away.

"There." Pein handed the penny to Hidan. Hidan gladly took it. "Thanks leader-sama!" Hidan smiled then walked off.

"God I sound like a damn father." Pein thought walking to the shady tree he was under before.

**I'm sorry this chaptie is going to be short because I wanted to ask, do you have any ideas?**

**I'm asking this because I want your ideas for what could happen! Tell me in a review! I love to hear other people's ideas!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. The prank

**Well here is the next chapter! I love making this story! ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! **

**Begin:**

The Akatsuki kids soon finished swimming and went back inside. Pein did too.

"That was fun!" Kisame just loved the water.

"Yeah!" the other Akatsuki kids agreed.

"Until Kakuzu tried to take my penny." Hidan mumbled.

"I could've bought something with that!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Like what? One piece of gum, a very small piece." Hidan laughed.

"Oh shut up." Kakuzu went into his room.

"I'm just going to hire a babysitter, I can't take this." Pein thought walking into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Where are you going leader?" Tobi asked following Pein.

"On the phone now go play with the others." Pein ordered.

"Why?" Tobi looked confused.

"Because I said." Pein answered simply.

"Uh okay…" Tobi walked out confused.

"Good now he won't start crying when he hears I'm trying not to take care of them." Pein thought.

Pein looked through a phone book and found a babysitter. Pein dialed the number and the lady answered.

"Hello this is Sunlight the babysitter how can I help you?" the lady said.

"Yeah can you take care of 9 kids?" Pein asked.

"Do you really need a babysitter?" Sunlight questioned.

"Yes!" Pein growled.

"Fine I'll be over tomorrow, that is all I have open." Sunlight told him.

"Fine." Pein hung up. "Finally I got a babysitter."

Pein walked out and the Akatsuki kids were passed out on the floor sleeping. It was actually only 12:00pm. I guess they just wanted a nap.

Pein sighed. "Yep they are defiantly like kids."

Pein just put blankets over them and walked into his room. "I am so much like a damn father."

Pein was the only member who had a TV in his room and so he turned it on. He laid down on his bed and watched TV.

"Man this is crazy." Pein thought.

**2 hours later: **

The Akatsuki kids woke up and stretched their arms.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Deidara yawned.

"I guess kids need sleep." Kakuzu shrugged. "I haven't been a kid in years so I don't know what its like."

"None of us know." Kisame pointed out.

"I'm bored now." Deidara mumbled.

"Why don't we play a kid game?" Hidan suggested.

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked.

"I used to play pranks on my mom but my mom is dead…" Hidan rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean you killed her." Sasori muttered.

"Shut up." Hidan glared at Sasori.

"I know what we could do!" Kisame had an evil smirk.

"What?" the other Akatsuki kids asked.

"Lets prank leader." Kisame smiled.

"You sure about that Kisame?" Itachi asked staring at his partner. "Leader would kill us."

"Ah but what if he was younger then us." Kisame snickered a little.

"Oh I get it." Hidan had an evil smile.

"Um Tobi thinks that is a bad idea." Tobi said.

"Come on Tobi. You'll be a good boy if you do it." Deidara put his hand around Tobi.

"Tobi will?" Tobi looked shocked.

"Yes, so give us your hair spray." Deidara smiled holding out his hand.

Deidara's mouths in his hands were stitched up right now. Tobi reached in his small cloaks pocket and pulled out the spray can and handed it to Deidara.

"Good boy Tobi." Deidara snickered.

Tobi still thought this was a bad idea. The young Akatsuki walked to Pein's room and looked in. Pein had fallen asleep with the TV still on. I guess he was worn out.

"Now we'll probably have to use a lot of hair spray to make him younger then us. Which means he'll have to be 2 years old or 1 years old." Kisame whispered to the others.

The young Akatsuki nodded and opened the door quietly. Pein still didn't wake up. Deidara handed the spray can to Kisame and Kisame snuck over to Pein's bed. The other young Akatsuki stayed back. Kisame was right next to Pein's bed and Pein was a heavy sleeper the Akatsuki thought. And a quiet sleeper. Kismae pointed the hair spray at Pein's hair then sprayed almost what was left of it. The young Akatsuki ran out of there.

"It should work after today." Kisame whispered.

"Man this'll be great!" Hidan laughed quietly.

Tobi had a bad feeling. Plus he felt that feeling when he was turning young. He had felt his body parts shrinking, but now he felt his body parts growing. So did the other Akatsuki…

**The next morning:**

It was the next day and Pein had gotten up the day before but said he felt sick. The young Akatsuki had said nothing and some laughed evilly in their mind. Right now Tobi was waking up because of his body hurting.

"Ugh why am I hurting?" Tobi asked himself out loud sitting up in bed.

Then he noticed his voice sounded adult like. Tobi then pulled off his covers ad his kid pajamas were broken and Tobi was naked.

"AHH Tobi is naked!" Tobi quickly got up and went to his closet. He quickly pulled out his big cloak and slipped it on fast. "Why was Tobi naked!?"

Tobi ran out of his room and saw all the other Akatsuki members other then Pein adults too and looked like they had been naked too.

"What happen?!" Hidan looked at his body. "I'm an adult again!"

"Me too!" the other Akatsuki yelled.

"I wonder what happen to leader." Tobi thought. Tobi walked to Pein's room and walked in. Tobi then looked totally startled seeing Pein. Pein was now a 2 year old who looked pissed off.

"Oh hey leader…" Tobi sweat dropped.

"Dwid you and the others do this?" Pein's vocabulary wasn't that good anymore and his voice was younger sounding.

"Um not me but the others yes…" Tobi said.

"I'm going to kwill them!" Pein growled jumping off the bed and walking out to the living room.

"Um leader how would you do that?!" Tobi walked out fast and grabbed Pein who was now young and ran back into the room.

"Tobi, I'm jwust younger, just watch." Pein growled crossing his arms.

"Very young leader." Tobi said. "The others almost dumped the whole spray stuff on you. That is why you are so young."

Pein acted like he didn't care, he walked out and the next thing Tobi heard was a lightning sound. Tobi walked out to see the other Akatsuki on the ground being electrocuted by lightning. Pein was watching them get shocked smiling.

"We're sorry leader!" Hidan yelled with his head almost coming off.

"Well they actually deserved that." Tobi thought.

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I was in a rush.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Please review!**


End file.
